I am Iron Man
by Crazygirl313
Summary: NOT IN RELATION TO THE SUPERHERO, RELATION THE SONG.  Everything goes well for Dib after Zim leaves. But when he returns, things go downhill fast.  One-shot.  rated T cuz it's creepy and I'm paranoid.


**I was listening to some songs one day, and heard the song Iron Man, and cuz I had IZ on my mind, I came up with a story that fit the song almost exactly.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim or any of its characters. Nickelodeon does.**

**I also do not own the song Iron Man. Black Sabbath does. **

**Why do I even have to say that?**

**

* * *

**Soon after Zim left, Dib felt like he was at the top of the world. He had put the paranormal aside, and was now popular at Skool. No one was ever mean to him. He had tons of friends. He was happy. However, he often told his sister, Gaz, that being at the top made him feel like he could easily fall back down to the very bottom.

He fell the day that Zim returned.

After Zim came back to Earth, everything went downhill fast. Dib took back up paranormal research, and was once again the 'sole protector of Earth.' He was no longer popular, and everyone was mean to him again. Bullies beat him up and shoved him into lockers. He was laughed at and called crazy. He got caught with an Iron Man lunch box at lunch one day. He was then given the nickname Iron Man. And that sounds nicer than it really was.

His father died in an explosion at the lab. Dib was now an orphan. No one ever adopted him. No one wanted a big-headed paranormal freak.

Dib had a lot of time to himself after that. He thought about his time being popular, and he realized that he had been blind. He would have let the world go to dust without a thought. He had been just like the people he always hated. Just like the rest of humanity.

After he realized this, Dib continued to battle Zim. Until that one fateful day.

* * *

Zim had created a device that would bend time to make a giant magnetic field that would turn the world to steel. Which would kill off all of the living creatures on the planet. Then the Earth could be remade in the image of the Irken Empire. Dib found out about Zim's plan.

The battle was epic. Zim and Dib fought for what they both acknowledged to be the last time. In the end, no one won. Zim was trapped in an escape pod headed toward Earth. He crashed and scientists got hold of him. Dib landed and expected great praise, to be told that he had been right all along. To be given awards for being the person to stop the world from certain death. Instead, he got nothing. He was considered a troublesome child who had done nothing but play with the alien. The government hid the whole thing. There were no aliens, no life on other planets. Everyone believed that. To most of the world, nothing had ever happened. Only the very best scientists were allowed to study the alien. Dib was still called crazy. He had technically won, but nothing had changed.

Then, the unthinkable happened. Gir somehow turned Zim's device back on. Dib once again went to Zim's base to save the world from the same metallic fate. In a battle that consisted mostly of Dib telling Gir to go eat at Crazy Taco, Gir left the base. Dib was alone with a death machine and no way to turn it off. In a last ditch effort to stop the machine, Dib jumped into it. The machine exploded, destroying the base. Dib was turned to steel in the explosion.

When police inspected the site, they found bits of Dib's blood, flesh, and DNA at the seine. When he was never found, police thought he had died. A funeral was held. No one came. A gravestone was put in the cemetery that no one visited. A little boy dead and nobody cared.

But Dib did not die. When the base exploded, the lower levels imploded and buried everything, including the now metal boy. He had escaped the ruins and watched the world where everyone thought he was dead. He saw that no one cared. And the stress of everything that had happened to him since the return of Zim broke him. He finally went insane.

* * *

He was crazy, just like everyone always told him he was. And with his broken mind, he took revenge. He had heavy metal boots, bone-crushing strength, and he could not be harmed. He was unstoppable. Everyone who had ever done him wrong was now at his mercy. But he had broken; he had no mercy. And he would hunt them down. All of them. His classmates, his sister, his teacher, the government, and just about every single person who had ever called him crazy, ever ignored him, ever been mean to him was his victim. People screamed and ran. The tomb of his father was destroyed. Dib realized that no one on the Earth had ever given him anything good. No one had ever cared. He was unstoppable, and was out for revenge on all of humanity.

In the end, it wasn't the Invader that destroyed the world, it was the planet's Protector.

* * *

I am Iron Man!  
Has he lost his mind?  
Can he see or is he blind?  
Can he walk at all  
Or if he moves will he fall?

Is he alive or dead?  
Has he thoughts within his head  
We'll just pass him there  
Why should we even care?

He was turned to steel  
In the great magnetic field  
When he travelled time  
For the future of mankind

Nobody wants him  
He just stares at the world  
Planning his vengeance  
That he will soon unfold

Now the time is here  
For Iron Man to spread fear  
Vengeance from the grave  
Kills the people he once saved

Nobody wants him  
They just turn their heads  
Nobody helps him  
Now he has his revenge

Heavy boots of lead  
Fills his victims full of dread  
Running as fast as they can  
Iron Man lives again!


End file.
